Normally strip materials such as cables, ropes, hose etc. are so directed, when winding on a drum stripper or similar device, that an optimum number of turns can be taken on. For this it is necessary that one turn be laid exactly alongside the other. In this connection the use of a so-called laying fork is recognised which is arranged to run back and forth parallel to the axis of the winding drum in order to locate the individual turns on the drum in a predetermined manner. The coupling of the adjustment of the laying fork with a direct current drive for the drum is also recognised. It has, however, become evident that the laying accuracy with the known equipment has left room for improvement. Furthermore such equipment has been distinguished by a relatively high cost.